Dominique Weasley
Dominique Gabrielle Weasley is a fifteen year old Hogwarts fifth year, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley.She is a Gryffindor, although she had always considered herself a Hufflepuff. Her birthday is the sixteenth of October. Although she previously thought herself a lesbian, she has come to realize that she's actually bisexual. Her siblings include Jacques, Victoire, Louis, Clemence, Brielle (her twin), Karlotta, and a half-sister, Amelie. She is also the sexiest, bamfest, most awesome person in her family. FACT. Personality Born as the second child in a rather large family'' and a twin, Dominique had always felt the need to prove herself. Eventually, she overpassed this and decided that if she was happy with herself, so should everyone else. However, with some things (like school, for example), she still tries to prove herself. She comes off as very kind and polite during first impressions. Although she is both of those things, once she becomes comfortable around someone, she'll be as loud and obnoxious as she likes. To her friends, she is nearly always loyal and trustworthy, which is one of the reasons she'd considered herself a Hufflepuff before being sorted, but to her enemies, she'll be as vicious as possible, although that isn't saying much. Her grades are usually high, making As and Bs on her OWLS and NEWTS every year. Her favorite subject is most likely Ancient Runes or Charms, she can never decide. Her least favorite would definitely be Potions. She can never get everything quite right without getting the Seamus Effect (i.e. explosions). Sexuality/Relationships In her third and fourth years, she became one of the prettier girls in school, and dated a few guys, although she never really felt anything romantic with most of them. She had her first girl-crush in the middle of third year, but she quickly repressed that feeling and tried to forget it ever existed. It worked for a bit, but she got a new crush on a Hufflepuff sixth year girl at the beginning of her fourth year. Still, she continued to date guys that asked her out (and occasionally, she asked out) until her last month at Hogwarts, when she finally accepted herself as a lesbian. However, at the beginning of her fifth year, looking back at her life and her feelings now, she concluded that she was bisexual. In the summer before her fifth year, Dominique met Akela Lestrange, and starting crushing on her at first sight. The pair quickly became best friends as Dominique's feelings developed. At certain parties, where they each had a bit too much firewhiskey, they have been known to make out, ocassionally lacking ''certain clothing items. Dominique, taking this as a good sign, was going to admit her feelings, until Akela confessed that she had slept with Nick Scotts. Although she was crushed, she admited her feelings for her best friend anyways. She was shot down, but Akela asked if they could still be best friends, to which Dominique replied yes. Although Dominique says she'd moved on, or at least trying to, in reality she's still confused about her feelings for Akela and remains single. Despite the fact that she has had many boyfriends and three girl crushes, Dominique has yet to have a girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Weasley Family